


drowning in blue

by redheadedwalker



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love, but it's basically:, much confusion, much pain, much pining, other tags will follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedwalker/pseuds/redheadedwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been entirely John’s fault. He shouldn’t have taken advantage of his flatmate those long nights ago. He shouldn’t have been so selfish to indulge in his foolish pain. He shouldn’t have used his flatmate’s comfort to soothe his own battered feelings. He shouldn’t have ignored Sherlock’s broken heart in the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning in blue

**Author's Note:**

> { basically: blame 'addicted to you' from avicii for the initial idea and my super lovely friend marta for being a crying pain in my ass - i love you so much, honey, ok? *kisses cheek* - and drowning me in feelings and angst and my own tears. the prolgue is john's pov for certain reasons - ahem - but the 'actual' story will completely be sherlock's pov for other certain reasons. anyway, this is my first multi-chaptered work. english isn't my native language. oh and kudos, comments, constructive critisism, screaming, shouting, flailing or whatever tickles your fancy are well appreciated! *smiles* }

‘ _The person you have called is temporarily not available. Please try again later._ ’

John angrily ended the call and tossed the phone across the living room, the faint crack of the screen splitting after connecting with the wall just being a small satisfaction to his overheated nerves. A new wave of desperate frustration flooded John’s furiously messed up mind, making his eyes prickling uncomfortably.

Sherlock was gone without a single word. It wasn’t unusual for him to leave offhandedly for a couple of hours or merely a day – not for two days straight. But what alarmed John tremendously was that Sherlock wasn’t answering to his messages and calls at all. When Sherlock was hurt and started sulking childishly he would avoid John. But it wouldn’t take long until he’d end his defiant behaviour – at latest when he’d receive a small apology from his exasperated flatmate. But he would never turn off his phone - therefore Sherlock was far too dependent - even after what happened two nights ago.

It had been entirely John’s fault. He shouldn’t have taken advantage of his flatmate those long nights ago. He shouldn’t have been so selfish to indulge in his foolish pain. He shouldn’t have used his flatmate’s comfort to soothe his own battered feelings. He shouldn’t have ignored Sherlock’s broken heart in the way he did.

And now he was gone and it was entirely John’s fault.

Eventually he escaped his mind’s ghastly captivating thoughts and stood up to gather his lost phone, the tears running down his cheeks unnoticed. John’s whole body screamed out in discomfort and he couldn’t restrain the quiet sob emerging from his throat, when his fingers grabbed the battered mobile and gently stroked over its now broken screen. This was so wrong. So completely wrong, how he was caressing his cracked phone like he had done three years ago with Sherlock’s. He couldn’t stand it to lose his friend again. John’s fingers tightened around the device like it was an anchor that kept the last essential bits of his already strained sanity alive. Something had gone severely wrong with Sherlock and it was entirely his fault. John felt how his sight went blurry, when he stared at the disturbingly quiet phone, paralysed by the deathly silence of the living room; a faint and broken whisper escaping his lips.

‘Where are you?’


End file.
